Titans Lost
by punnylove
Summary: In which the Titans are continuously propelled in and out different universes after Robin accidentally destroys a machine that bends dimensional space. Hints of Rob/Rae.
1. Titans and the Last Airbender

Summary: In which the Titans are continuously propelled in and out different universes. Hints of Rob/Rae. Want me to expand and add to a certain prompt? Let me know!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 ~ Avatar-verse<strong>_

1. **Lost**

Raven blinked at the giant flying bison. Appa blinked at her, and then gave her a sloppy, wet kiss. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Raven muttered as she spelled the gooey substance of herself. Noting the upside-down city before her, she continued, "Actually, I don't even think we're on Earth anymore."

2. **Query**

"Raven, where are we, and why am I currently encased in solid rock?"

"Robin, you're the one who launched a missile into the machine. How in Trigon's name would _I_ know?

"Good point."

A pause.

"So, you think you could get me out of here?"

3. **Clothing**

Starfire was surprised to find that, not only didn't her clothes draw too much attention, they seemed to blend in. She realizes how much when a portly old woman spies her and drags her indoors. "Young lady, you're supposed to be on stage performing!" was all she heard before she was pushed on stage with a group of other, similarly dressed individuals. When they all start to sing, she joins in—full blast. The theater house empties like Azula has just arrived via lightning bolt.

4. **Missed Identity**

"_Ah!_ It's Sparky Sparky Boom Man's evil twin! RUUUN!"

"Uh, Sokka? Sparky Sparky Boom Man's already evil, so wouldn't this be his good twin?"

Cyborg's human eye twitched and his mechanical eye glowed red. "_Hell_ no. You did _not_ just compare me to some one called Sparky Sparky Boom Man."

5. **Experiment**

Beast Boy decided he should stop experimenting with all the new animals—he wasn't sure how he'd become a half turtle, half-lion, but it hadn't been a pleasant experience.

6. **Crush**

Robin found it very annoying that Raven's new outfit drew male eyes everywhere. He felt a little better when she threw a too-friendly suitor into the fountain.

"Another airbender!" A bald kid with arrowed tattoos threw himself at Raven, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head in her—_ahem_.

And—Robin was annoyed again.

7. **Crush (part 2)**

The kid turns out to be this world's last hope and Robin decides it's probably not a good idea to stick a bataraang in his head. When Aang escorts them back to camp, though, and the first thing they see is a sweaty, half naked guy practicing some kind of fire magic, he catches Raven blushing and wonders if this guy is off limits too.

8. **Solidarity**

"You mean, he's Fire Nation Prince."

"Yup, _and _Aang's only fire-bending teacher. So you probably shouldn't kill him."

"How'd you know I want to kill him?"

"Please, that guy's made more passes at my sister than we've won battles. If he was disposable, he'd be disposed."

9. **Shock**

"Please, friend, I did not mean to ruin your theater. Perhaps we can arrange another performance so we can win them all back. As you people say, 'the heart's fickle is a crowd.'"

"Perhaps we can come to an understanding."

"_Starfire_? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Friend Raven, it's nice to see you! This man was just offering me a job at the Naked Woman's Bosom!"

"…you _sick_, dirty old man." Raven's eyes glowed red. "Start running."

10. **Azula**

It just wasn't fair! Not only did her brother, (who was, she admitted, a decent fire-bender) join the avatar's commoner, (but powerful) group of misfits, they now had the help of what seemed like an actual professional _team_—albeit a team of foreigners who probably couldn't recognized the Firelord himself. Azula smiled. She loved being brilliant.

11. **Tactics**

"Dudes! A totally hot chick just asked me to take her to my place!"

"Really, Beast Boy? What did she look like?"

"Hot."

Raven exchanged an amused look with Robin. "Any particular kind of hot?"

"Really, really intense. And don't laugh, Raven—she's got power too! I sort of followed her afterwards and I saw her shoot away on blue sparks!"

"_Blue sparks?_" Zuko started. "Beast, uh, Boy," he said, clearing his throat, "I think we need to talk."

12. **Man to Man**

"She may be evil, may have tried to kill me numerous times, and may have thrown my uncle and only protector in prison—but she's still my baby sister. So _don't ever_ call her a 'totally hot chick' again."

13. **Cursed**

"Pleeeeease, Rae-Rae? I'll be your best friend! I'll do anything, just pleeease do this eensy-weensie favor for me?"

"Beast Boy, just because all the girls you've liked so far turned out to be evil, doesn't mean your cursed. Besides, even if you were cursed, a lock of a half-demon's hair is not exactly a safeguard, is it?"

14. **Business**

"Dude, I just got a totally great idea! If we ever return back to Jump, I can totally make a cartoon show with you guys! And you guys can totally make comics of the Mean Green Machine and his friends. We'll be rich!"

"I like the way you think, my friend."

15. **Amazed**

"I can't believe he actually did it," Raven whispered as she and the other Titans stared at the huge sign of "Avatar: the Last Airbender."

Beast Boy danced around, throwing his money into the air! "I'm rich! I'm rich! I'm super-dee-do-da rich!"


	2. Titans of the Caribbean

1. **Uh…**

Raven isn't spooked by much, but she found seeing a half-drunk pirate stumbling around what looked like a deserted island highly disturbing. She looks around, trying to see if there was anyone else she could ask for directions and maybe a map. Nope. Sighing, she walked up and tapped the pirate gingerly on the shoulder. He swings around and stares at her, murmurs, "You Davy Jone's messenger, mate?" before promptly passing out. On top of her.

2. **Outcast**

Cyborg finds out very quickly that this time, he's not in a world that knows, (or accepts), anything they cannot comprehend. After the fourth town tries to fill him with bullets and drown him in the lake, he turns his settings to "disguise mode." The next time a man talks to him, it's to enquire whether he wants work. Cyborg accepts—he needs funds if he's gonna find the others—and when asked his name, barely hesitates before offering, "Stone." He doesn't know whether to laugh or cry at the irony when the man turns out to be a slave-owner.

3. **Brothers**

It's only two days before he spots Beast Boy, tied up and ready to be lit on fire. When he sees the terror and confusion on the younger boy's face, Cyborg snaps, releases his sonic canon and blows the houses behind him to dust. The villagers run—his employer included—and he frees the shivering green boy. Offering him a holoring, he watches as Beast Boy turns into a blond and green-eyed boy. Beast Boy hugs him tightly, and then sniffs. "Dude, I don't know why it was so freaky. I've face Slade, the Brotherhood of Evil, freaking _Trigon_, but these people—"

Cyborg wraps his arms around the boy, not sure how to reply. Finally, he manages, "It's the hatred, Gar. And us knowing that no matter what we say, or how much we try, they'll never see us as human." Garfield sniffs again, and Cyborg knows he's embarrassed, so he does what big brothers do. Punching Beast Boy in the shoulder he gives him a lop-sided grin. "Hey, cheer up. On the bright side, we got to do some butt-whupping."

4. **Brothers (part 2)**

Gar knows that Cyborg isn't as calm as he pretends to be when it becomes obvious that people think he's a slave—and, more importantly, _Garfield's_ slave. He tries to make it up to Cyborg by cracking all his funniest jokes, but eventually he realizes that the only way to get Cyborg away form all the racism is to get them away from all the "civilized" people. When he catches sight of a ship in need of members, he signs himself and Cyborg up, all while wondering why "The Black Pearl" sounded so familiar.

5. **Annoyed**

Robin knows that Starfire means well, and that she's doing the best she can, but he really wishes that he'd been stuck with Raven. It makes him feel like he's just kicked a puppy, but Starfire's just plain—_conspicuous_. So far, he's had to rescue her from a total of three slave-rings, five pedophiles, and one very drunk thug—not to mention herself. (When he says no flying or starbolts, he really means, _no flying or _starbolts.) He rubbed his forehead, wondering why he'd ever had the brilliant idea to destroy an unknown supervillain's machine. All this universe-jumping is giving him a migraine.

6. **Blush**

Raven and Captain Jack Sparrow, (she finally got his name out of him after he woke up) actually become pretty good friends. His eccentric behavior and constant swagger makes her lips twitch, and despite him suspecting her as Davy Jone's messenger of doom, (why else would a young lass wear such a dark cloak?) who'll sick the Kraken on him at any time, he grows comfortable enough to flirt with her. Raven tells herself she's not attracted to this unstable, dirty pirate with questionable morals—even if he does have a graceful way of walking and one of the most charming smiles she's ever seen.

7. **Providence**

Maybe its luck that Cyborg and Beast Boy sign up for Jack Sparrow's pirate ship—currently piloted by William Turner and his new bride. Maybe its luck that the day the ship is about to leave, Elizabeth catches a flying Starfire, (Robin grinds his teeth), and promptly brings her, and Robin, (who follows shortly), on board. Maybe its luck that the ship gets hit by a storm and is blown to the island Jack and Raven are currently marooned on. And maybe its luck that the two just happen to be sleeping on the beach in a semi-suggestive position when the Pearl's crew jumps down and sees them.

8. **Pedophile**

"Really, Jack? The girl's can't be more than sixteen."

"You're a sick man, Jack. I should have suspected it when you flirted so shamelessly with me despite being five years my senior!"

"Didn't know you had it in ya Jacky…"

"Who would've known that Captain Jack Sparrow liked younger women?"

"Will all of you just _shut up_? _Nothing_ happened. I am _not_ sick, or one of _those_ kinds of people. Now all of you stop jabbering and _get back to work_."

9. **Gossip**

"So, me thinks the Captain doth protest too much."

"Agreed."

10. **Pairings**

"So, ya reckon the dark-haired lass and the blond are together? I coulda swore me saw them exchangin' the eye, if ya know what I mean."

"You blind, ya idjit. It's the red-haired bonny and the slave. I saw'em smilin' at each other, and she ain't treatin' him like no common slave."

"You're all daft. It's obviously the black-haired lad and the one we reckoned the Captain was eyein'. Did ya lads see the way he glared at Jack when the man was chattin' up the girl? Looked like he'd be wantin' to claim her himself."

Elizabeth exchanged exasperated looks with her husband. "They're all so immature."

William Turner kissed his wife firmly on the mouth before pulling away and quirking an eyebrow. "I don't know Lizzie, that last comment sounded pretty straight on."

11. **Surprise**

When a ghostly ship with its cannibalistic crew decides that The Pearl's crew will make a good breakfast, they are unpleasantly surprised to find the new crewmembers aboard—three who can make them explode, one that can turn into a whale and crack their ship open, and a dark-haired lass who sends their mast crashing down with three words.

12. **Awe**

Jack swears that he's never seen the like of that battle. Five youngsters taking on a menace so legendary even legends fear it—he must still be drunk and stuck on that island. He watches the dark-haired boy flip into the air and kick a cannibal straight into Raven's huge, magical net, and shakes his head. No, this is all too real. Imaginary battles don't smell like the bottom of his underwear.

13. **Legend**

The Swann-Turner gasp, open-mouthed, as their parents retell the story of the group of magical youngsters that saved the Pearl from certain annihilation before suddenly vanishing right in front of their eyes. "Your Uncle Jack thinks they're some kind of magic beings who go traveling from universe to universe, helping those who deserve helping," Elizabeth finishes.

She never realizes how close she is.

14. **Meanwhile…**

"Robin, any idea where, when, and what universe we're headed to next?" Raven's tone is casual, but her eyes spark dangerously.

Robin gulps. "The side effects from the explosion should wear off soon—" his next words are lost as the team is pulled apart again into what has now become familiar black mist.


	3. Titans in Tortall

_The Titans are still bouncing from place to place, trying to survive universe jumping until the side-effects of the machine—which none of them really know anything about—hopefully wears off. This drabble series places them in the land of Tortall, (Song of the Lioness, Protector of the Small, Immortals, Trickster series by Tamora Pierce.) Some character may be omitted due to time, space, and chance._

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Silver Lining<strong>

"Hey, on the bright side, we're all together this time! I mean, there isn't much that can hurt the _Teen Titans_, en masse, right?"

"BB, look out!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! That's the _biggest_ spider I've ever freaking seen. And—is that a human head?"

2. **Deadpan**

"_No_, Beast Boy. It's a _donkey's_ head."

"Not exactly the best times for jokes, Raven."

3. **Frustration**

Cyborg the only one who really shouts it, but all the Titans—even Starfire—feel the "booyah!" as they rip into their new adversaries. It feels so good to release the pent-up energy and fear that comes with universe-jumping—and to be honest, these human-spider things are just creepy.

4. **Strange**

Raoul of Goldenlake has seen many strange things in his day, but the sight of five youngsters single-handedly destroying a nest of spidrens takes the cake.

"Is it the Gift?" he asks Alanna, who's just as surprised. She watches, eyes narrowed, as the red-haired girl shoots something green and loud out of her fists and the black-haired one puts up a shield, protecting the green one from a spidren's webs. "No," she says finally, "This is something I've never encountered before."

They watch, remembering what happened the last time a child with such power was discovered. Alanna turns to her big friend, "I think we better take them to Corus. Jon'll want to meet them." The famed King's Champion suddenly grins, small face lighting up. "Oh, George is going to have a _fit _when he finds out he missed this."

5. **Solidarity**

At first sight, Alanna seems to identify with Starfire the most. They're both red-headed, powerful, and emotion-driven, but Alanna soon finds that the younger girl is just too sweet, too giggly, too _girly_ for her tastes. When she walks in on Raven giving Beast Boy a tongue-lashing after he tries to shift into a spidren and nearly gets shot by a guard, Alanna realizes that despite the outward differences, the dark-haired girl is actually more similar to her than her green-eyed friend.

6. **Puppy Love**

Daine is excited when Beast Boy accepts her request for shifting lessons—after all, he's the only one she's ever met that can shift so naturally and effortlessly. Unfortunately, Beast Boy develops a massive crush on the pretty wildmage, and Daine finds that trying to get a decent lesson out of him is a lost cause. It gets a little better when Cyborg joins the impromptu teaching sessions, and she finds that, with the dark, half-metal teen to balance him out, Beast Boy is actually a lot of fun.

She's forced to tell him she's engaged when he shifts into a puppy and starts licking her cheek—a little _too_ enthusiastically.

7. **Royalty**

King Jonathan doesn't know quite what to expect from the group, but outright hostility from the males is definitely not it. "They found out you put Kel on probation rather than letting her join the lads as a page," Raoul whispers to him, and from the look on his face, Jon guesses that he has no sympathy there. Alanna, too, looks like she's enjoying his awkwardness, and Jon prepares himself for a long and extremely uncomfortable couple hours of explaining himself.

He doesn't expect the two females of the group to be the ones who quell their teammates' anger. Starfire orders Beast Boy and Cyborg to "Cease, friends, for he could not have done anything else," and Raven faces down Robin with a simple, "He had no choice." When he finds out they're both princesses of their respective kingdoms, it starts to make sense.

8. **Metal**

Cyborg finds it nice that, despite the fact that the only other half-metal humans happen to be the Stormwings, who are really half carrion bird and half nastiness, the Tortallans treat him almost like a deity. It's a welcome change, and Cyborg takes full advantage—especially of their generosity. The steak in Tortall is _good_.

9. **Powerful**

Numair's always been confident, almost arrogant about his position as a black mage and the most powerful sorcerer in Tortall, so he readily accepts Raven's suggestion for a practice duel. He's surprised when the youngster holds her own, and unprepared for the experience she obviously has with larger, stronger opponents. They remain locked in battle for a good two hours, until Numair finally manages to trap the girl in ice.

10. **Swordplay**

Robin's always believed in carpe diem, (seizing the day), so he asks to join in the fighting practice in the courtyard. He soon establishes quite a reputation, and though Alanna is still able to disarm him in less than twenty minutes, he's picking up new moves rapidly. Still, Alanna can hardly believe it when he manages to beat Raoul at a duel. Sure, the other man hasn't officially used a sword in years, but he still should have been able to beat a young lad of seventeen—right?

11. **Charming**

Kel and Neal introduce themselves formally as "Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight," and "Sir Nealan of Queenscove," but the friendly smile in Kel's hazel eyes and the wicked spark in Neal's hidden grin makes the Titans feel at ease instantly. When Kel scolds Neal for forgetting his vegetables, (how many times do I have to remind you, Neal?), Beast Boy scoots a bit farther away but the others immediately warm up to her. "She's the kind of person you know you can trust," Robin comments to Raven afterwards, "I haven't met one of those for a while."

"When was the last one?" Raven asks sleepily, unconsciously burying her head in Robin's side.

He waits until he's sure she's asleep before gently tucking a lock of dark-violet hair behind one tiny ear. "When I met you," he whispers.

He doesn't notice the way Raven's lips curve, just a little. After all, what kind of half-demon would she be if she couldn't fake sleep?

12. **Teaching**

"You hold it here," Kel instructs, moving Raven's arms apart, "And you strike like this." She takes the glaive and chops down, then watches as Raven imitates the move. "Good. Now, again."

Raven can feel her muscles burning and wonders sardonically why she ever thought learning another weapon would be a good idea. Then, Kel takes the weapon and rapidly performs a lightning fast sword-dance, and Raven remembers why she's subjecting her muscles to such torture before dawn. She strikes again, and Kel applauds. "If you keep this up, you'll have the basic moves down in no times."

13. **Understanding**

"You're an idiot for not letting her know how you feel," Robin told Dom as the two sparred. He twisted forward and tried the butterfly stroke Alanna had showed him a couple hours earlier. Dom jumped back, parrying and returning the blow with a reverse butterfly.

"Speak for yourself," the handsome sergeant retorts, "You haven't even flirted with Raven yet. At least Kel knows I'm interested." He uses the other boy's surprise to try a downward chop. Robin spins away, instinctively thrusting upwards and catching Domiton squarely in the chest.

The young man grunts and, taking the hilt of the blunted sword, pulls Robin to the ground with him. The two young men stare at each other, panting, before Robin offers Dom a hand up. The man takes it, and then flashes a wicked grin. "I still stand by what I said." Robin smiled back. "As do I."

14. **Unbalance**

"Where did they come from?" The Great Mother Goddess paced the heavens, watching as the five teens destroyed yet another band of unfriendly Immortals.

"They seem to be doing only good, sister," Mithros pointed out, watching as Raven grabbed a little girl and threw a shield around them both as a spidren exploded behind her, thanks to Robin's explosives.

"But they're shifting the balances of our world," Kyprioth remarked, suddenly appearing. He rolls his eyes at his siblings stiffening, "Don't be petty, my dear siblings. You know I'm right." He pauses infuriatingly, and Mithros finally snaps, "Well, what is it, brother?"

"Luckily," the Trickster says casually, "They are here purely by luck. Of which kind I know not, but they should vanish out very soon. As the Trickster god, I am able to speed that process—just a little. For a price."

His two siblings exchange suspicious looks before the Great Mother finally nods her head. "Fine."

Kyprioth grinned. "There's that little matter about Aly's pregnancy. I want it to be successful, and I don't want you two to hold any grudges against her or her descendents for helping me during the Raka Rebellion. In fact, you could find the little Aly's to be quite useful in your little games."

15. **Good-Bye**

When the god appears and informs Raven that they'll probably be gone before the next daybreak, Raven wakes the Titans up and they savor their chance to say goodbye to Tortall. Kel hugs Raven, Starfire hugs everyone, and Robin eyes Dom before clasping the man on the shoulder. "Man up," he advises, and the older man rolls his eyes. Then, the blackness surrounds them and they are gone.


	4. Titans Fowl

_Should I continue, or have they bounced around enough? This isn't really a story as much as a collection of universe-jumping fics, so PM/review and tell me if there should be more backstory or effort to get home. This drabble series is set in the series "Artemis Fowl," by Eoin Colfer._

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Pessimistic<strong>

"Dudes, we're all together again."

"That's probably an indication that the machine's side-effects are wearing off. It's losing power, so it can't afford to send us all to different places."

"Or, it could mean the universe has a sick sense of humor and wants to get our hopes up before putting one of us at the bottom of the ocean and the others in other remote places."

"…very funny, Raven."

2. **Spying**

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Artemis?"

"Yes, and I am too, thanks for asking. Since when are you and Mudboy so close anyway?"

"Shut up, Foaly."

3. **Rash**

Captain Holly Short wasn't prone to making rash decisions. Foaly snickers when she says as much, and she smacks him over the head, because ok, maybe she's thrown herself into some pretty irrational situations, but she's always come out of them having saved the world despite the odds being stacked against her.

Still, something in her gut told her that if she attacked these—_whatever they were_—with her blaster, it wouldn't be good. Even if three of them are currently eating what _has_ to be the oiliest, fattiest, _most_ disgusting burgers she's ever seen, or smelled. Artemis pats her soothingly on the shoulder. "There, there, Captain," he whispers, "I know these atrocious burgers must be, well, _unpleasant_ considering the eco-friendliness of your kind, and I respect your ability to refrain from—"

He's cut off as a whiff of pure _grease_ hits Holly's nose and the fairy jumps back as if stunned. There's a quiet silence, and then the LEP Captain swears, grabs her Neutrino blaster, and sets the controls to high. Artemis winces as she destroys each burger, each shot perfect. Foaly snickers again. "You were saying, Mudboy?"

4. **Blasphemy**

Cyborg cannot believe the stuff coming out of this creature's mouth. She's not human, whatever she is, and somehow she managed to destroy his perfectly made, triple-fried burger without leaving a trace of anything but a grease stain. He whimpers, picking up his empty plate, and licks the stain pathetically. Then his robotic eye turns red as he slowly turns to glare at the small woman.

5. **Soulmates**

Cyborg's contemplation on how exactly to kill this pint-sized woman is interrupted by Beast Boy's enthusiastic, "I know, right? The stuff is totally gross. I mean, give me a good tofu burger any day."

Encouraged by the woman's empathetic nod, the green boy continues, "It's like I'm always saying, tofu's just as tasty, and it doesn't involve killing innocent animals." The woman beams and holds out a hand. "I like the way you think," she says smiling, "Holly Short."

Cyborg snickers. "You got that right," he mutters, but figures he shouldn't murder the first woman who's smiled at Beast Boy since one of Robin's more _mature_ fans decided to try to get through to the Boy Wonder by seducing the green teen. Luckily, Raven had sensed something off about the woman and sent her packing.

6. **Green**

"Tofu burger isn't even a real term," Artemis grumbled, "The term, 'burger,' implies meat, and that idiot has just spent the past ten minutes ranting about how this contraption apparently contains none of the substance."

Foaly rolled his eyes. "Holly seems to be pretty into the 'idiot,'" he said pointedly. Artemis huffed, folding his arms across his perfectly pressed surveillance suit. Foaly rolled his eyes again, and sighed noisily. "Well, since you're obviously missing your cue to go out there and interrupt the two, perhaps show a little possessiveness, I suppose I'll have to do it."

He took one step, and then the taller boy was pushing past him and striding into the clearing. Foaly chuckled. Jealous Artemis Fowl was even more fun than Sappy Artemis Fowl. He could have sworn the boy's ears were turning a suspicious shade of green.

7. **Red**

Robin figures out that Artemis is smart after hearing him shut Beast Boy down in two sentences. He knows that the other boy is a genius after he figures out their identities, (more or less), after two questions. He realizes that Artemis Fowl may very well rival Batman when the boy takes one look at Raven and starts speaking in a foreign tongue, to which Raven looks completely flabbergasted before replying in the same language.

He is _not_ jealous that this rich kid is somehow able to speak fluent Azarathian, or that Raven is talking to him faster than she's ever spoken to any of the Titans. Or that she's smiling wider than he's ever seen. He's just seeing red, that's all.

8. **Insulted**

"Cool!" Beast Boy takes one look at Foaly and attempts to shift into his species. He fails, achieving something like a constipated donkey before finally giving up. "Dude, why can't I shift to you, pony-moose thing?" he whines, and Holly laughs at the look on Foaly's face.

"_I_," the technological genius says, as if speaking to an idiot, "am a _Centaur. _Not an animal, which I assume is what you're area of expertise lies. A _Centaur._ Say it with me now, _Centaur._"

9. **Language**

People forget sometimes that Raven's native language is not English, nor is it the five or six other tongues she picked up after fleeing Azarath. She suspects that her eagerness to learn as many languages as possible stems out of the fact that no matter how hard she tries, she's never able to express exactly how she feels without thinking of a word in Azarathian that summarizes it perfectly. This is true especially when she wants to insult Beast Boy or yell at a villain—Azarathian has no less than fifteen words for "idiot" and more than a hundred for "ugly brute with the brain of a peanut and a face to match." It's a very biting language.

10. **Vanish**

Starfire, Raven, _and_ Beast Boy are a little put-out when they realize they have to go everywhere in disguise. Robin and Cyborg just smirk at each other and don their civilian costumes. Beast Boy whines for a holoring, which makes Raven raise an eyebrow, but Cyborg holds out his empty hands innocently and she turns away again.

The boys stop smirking when they realize that when Holly had said, "disguised," she had meant, "invisible."

11. **Poke**

"Ouch, stop poking me!"

"I'm not. Beast Boy, this isn't funny."

"S'ain't me," Beast Boy's voice came from up ahead.

"Starfire?" A giggle, too far to the left.

Cyborg and Robin look at each other. _No, it can't be._

12. **Troll**

"We were on a mission to clear out a rogue troll when we saw you," Holly explains, donning her helmet and checking their coordinates. "They should be right around—" She leaps forward, knocking Beast Boy to the ground and holding him there as she fires at the monster racing towards them.

"Thank you, Mr. Troll," the boy murmurs as he stares up into Holly's chest, the fairy leaning over him as she fires two shots straight into the beast's chest.

13. **Magic**

Artemis thought he'd accepted the presence of magic in the world. He'd seen Holly use it to heal, hadn't he? And he'd seen the effect of the mesma first-hand, experienced it once or twice. But somehow, the fairies magic had always seemed so subtle, overshadowed by their amazing technology. Watching as Raven sends a tree crashing into the troll before throwing up a shield to keep Robin from getting crushed, he thinks that there's definitely nothing subtle about her power.

14. **Luxury**

"Dude, your place is _loaded_. Is your dad, like, Bill Gates or something?" Beast Boy rants as he tears around the mansion.

Cyborg's eyes widen as he spots the kitchen. "_Real food!_" he roars joyfully before pouncing.

Artemis looks amused. "Are they always like this?"

Robin shrugged. "Beast Boy? Yes. Cyborg's usually more in control, but after spending in the very vegetarian Haven—"

Artemis winced as he noticed the stack of meat the big teen was currently decimating. "… am I going to have any Jamón Ibérico de Bellota left?**"**

14. **Gone**

"We were barely there for two weeks this time."

"Best two weeks of my _life_. Man, why don't we have food like that?"

"You _would_ think of that, _qoiwr_."

"…do we want to know what that means, Raven?"


	5. Titans and the Olympians

_Muchos gracias to Ducktape980 for the Percy Jackson idea! Also, thanks to all the spectacular people who reviewed and made suggestions for future chapters—I'll be taking all of them into consideration and probably using most, if not all of the ideas. Keep reviewing and making suggestions!_

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Verbatim<strong>

"Look, guys, it's a centaur! Except—_ohmygod _this one's actually got muscles and not just flab. I knew Foaly's story about centaur body mass being structured differently was bogus."

"Wow, Beast Boy, I'm impressed. You actually used pretty big words there."

2. **Morality**

"Am I the only one relieved that this monster doesn't have a human head?"

"Yes."

"Yup."

"Pretty much."

"…the implications of your replies make me seriously question the morals of our generation of superheroes."

"Robin, shut up. We're not relieved because there's a boar the size of a tractor racing at us, not because we're apathetic towards slicing up a monster with a face."

3. **Awkward**

"So, Raven, which one of your parents is divine?"

"My father. But 'demonic' is probably a better description."

4. **Drool**

"Wipe that up, Beast Boy. You guys too."

"Dudes, that was the most freaking gorgeous woman I've ever seen, and that includes Starfire in a bikini."

5. **Divine**

Raven looked amusedly at the three staring Titan boys. "I'm pretty sure the goddess of love is out of all your leagues," she noted dryly, "Besides, she's married."

As an afterthought, she added, "And, her not-so-secret boyfriend is the god of war. You probably don't want to make him mad."

6. **Secret Weapons**

"So your sword's like a pen?" Beast Boy asked, "That's so cool. It's totally like me. We look innocent and small on the outside, but uncap us, and bam! We're like, super-powered secret weapons!"

Annabeth glanced at Raven. "Isn't he like, green? That's kind of conspicuous."

Raven shrugged. "Don't ruin his moment."

7. **Impressed**

Clarissa wasn't impressed by much. But this half-metallic guy who could shoot pure energy out of his arm and bench press five hundred pounds at the same time? He was _something__**.**_

And when he beat her during wrestling practice, she had to admit, her heart beat a little faster. She always did like a man who could hold his own in a fight.

8. **Connection**

Robin didn't know whether to be surprised or worried when Starfire started spending a lot of time with the Aphrodite cabin. Raven didn't exactly help when she remarked, "Relax, Robin. They're probably just doing each other's hair, gossiping about boys, and doing makeovers. At the very worst, they're teaching Star how to seduce a man."

9. **Prophecy**

"_I sense a great battle. You and your friends must battle the forces of hell itself if you are to save your world."_

"Been there, done that. Thanks, but I know my past, and I'm pretty sure we all remember it really well. So, if you don't mind, could you see if you can predict when we'll leave your universe?"

The Oracle blinked, and suddenly it was Rachel Dare's eyes that glared out at them. "I'm doing the best I can," she snapped, "Predicting past and future is harder than it looks."

9. **Shape-shifting**

"Nope, you still look like a constipated donkey."

"Rats."

10. **Gossip**

"And did you _see_ the Percabeth chemistry going on during combat practice today?" The Aphrodite girl laughed, flipping her hair, "They are _so_ cute." Turning to the group in front of her, she asked, "Any other tasty bits to report?"

Starfire beamed. "I saw Friend Cyborg and Friend Clarissa—how do you say it—um, making the out?"

11. **Meals**

Cyborg loved camp meals—mainly because it usually consisted of burgers, hot dogs, and chicken.

Beast Boy usually went to join the nymphs and dryads during meal times after ranting about the "barbaric waste of life" that the other campers were engaging in.

12. **Incredulous**

"You're telling me that the god of poetry writes stuff that makes you ears bleed?"

13. **Huntress**

Raven politely declined Artemis' offer, saying that while the boys got on her nerves occasionally, she didn't think she could swear them off forever. The next day, Beast Boy and Cyborg accidentally coated her with glue during their impromptu woodshop war. Robin then proceeded to make things worse by trying to wipe the superglue off, and getting his hands stuck to _lower _back. Raven seriously wondered if this was Artemis' way of trying to change her mind about joining the Huntresses.

14. **Technology**

The Hephaestus kids adored Cyborg, and he found himself constantly barraged with requests for "private examination sessions."

He soon realized that these sessions included taking apart his machinery and putting it back together with the Hephaestus kids' various tweaks.

15. **Favorite**

He wasn't sure about the wisdom of letting ten-year olds tinker with his system, but they answered him fluently when he started spouting off machinery-lingo, and answered all his questions easily. He relaxed when they solved the kink in his lower left calf, (the one he'd never been able to fix,) and gave them the go-ahead for other work. When they installed rockets to his feet, Cyborg decided that he had a new favorite cabin.

15. **Solid**

Raven felt the air go out of her as she hit the wall of her cabin. Grabbing on to the wooden porch, she held on with all her might as Notos tried his best to destroy the camp. "Any one of you know what made the god of the South Wind so mad?" Robin asked as he landed beside her. Raven just closed her eyes and focused on holding on, mentally thanking the Hephaestus kids for making the wood so strong.

16. **Missing You**

Cyborg had mixed feelings when the Oracle finally managed to predict their day of departure. He found Clarissa hacking at practice dummies with a vehemence that nearly broke his heart all over again. When she saw him, she turned and started to walk away, but Cyborg grabbed her arm and pulled her into one last kiss.

"Hey baby girl," he crooned into her hair as she cried, "Maybe you'll be back in my world too. I mean, there's a chance, right?" But as Cyborg watched the daughter of Ares walk away, he felt a stab of pain deep inside what used to be a human chest. "Why do all the girls I fall in love with have to be from different dimensions?"

17. **Surprise**

The party was over, the food carried away. Rachel Dare glanced at the empty seats where the other-dimensional heroes would have sat, and shrugged.

"Hey, I was only a couple hours late."

Somewhere in the black fog between worlds, Beast Boy groaned. "They had tofu burgers too!"


	6. Titans the Explorers

_For She-Pirates kick-BUTT. Thanks for all your suggestions and I hope this one makes you laugh. It was actually really hard to get this many, so I hope everyone enjoys!_

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Mostly<strong>

"Man, I _know_ I recognize that monkey from somewhere—it's on the tip of my tongue—"

"Oh, he is so cute! What is your name, little monkey friend?"

"Star, animals generally can't talk."

"My name is Boots!"

"Notice I used the word, 'generally…'"

2. **Manly**

"Man, BB, who knew you watched this show?"

"I _don't_. I probably recognized the monkey from Curious George or something manly like that."

"Hate to break it to you, BB, but Curious George ain't manly."

"It is when Star's curled up next to you and cooing about how adorable George is."

3. **Suspicious**

Raven glanced at Robin as the Latina girl grinned too widely and said, (too brightly) "We have to get to my new friends' home!" She really starts to worry when the girl spontaneously breaks out into song. "Maybe she's under mind control," she whispered. Robin shook his head. "Sometimes I forget you're not from Earth," he said, "Who knew that Dora the Explorer actually existed? Babs used to love this show."

4. **Singing**

"_Come on, vamanos! Everyone let's go! Come on let's get to it, I know that we can do it!"_

"Sure, BB, you _don't _watch the show. That'swhy you have the _entire frickin'_ theme song memorized."

"Hey, it's catchy, ok? Besides, Robin's humming it too!"

5. **Denial**

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you were."

"Beast Boy, I wasn't."

"Want, too embarrassed to admit you know the song? Huh? Huh?"

"This is ridiculous."

"Bawk, bawk, bawk."

"Beast Boy, turn back. You're not convincing anybody."

"BAWK! BAWK!"

"You're making Cyborg hungry, Beast Boy."

"Fine. But Denial isn't just a pond in Jamaica."

"_River is Egypt_, Beats Boy."

6. **Follow**

"Trust me, Raven, Dora always gets to wherever she wants to go. All we have to do is follow her, and we'll be out of here in no time!"

"We're actually trying to get out of this dimension, Beast Boy. I really doubt this girl can bend time and space."

7. **Robotic**

"Are you sure she's not under mind control, or hypnotism, or a robot or something? Last time I checked, regular humans didn't have perfect grammar, or repeat their sentences three times while looking into space."

"We're sure, Raven."

8.** Embarrassing**

"Say it with me! Backpack!"

"Backpack."

"Louder!"

"_Backpack!_"

Raven glared at Beast Boy. "If this backpack doesn't produce a canoe, I'm going to make you shift into an elephant and give us all rides. Then, you're going to be a horse and let me ride you until we get out of here."

9. **Map**

"Did that map really just sing at us? What kind of T.V. show was this?"

"A pretty popular one, actually."

"…humans are weird, Robin."

10. **Swiper**

"Robin, there's been a fox following us for the last couple hours. Is he a part of the show?"

"A fox? Raven, why didn't you tell us?"

"He looked kind of scared of our group, so I didn't think it would matter. And he's gone now."

"AAUGHH! SWIPER,NO SWIPING! SWIPER, NO SWIPING!"

11. **Swiper (part 2)**

"…Beast Boy, you can shapeshift into animals. You could have turned into whatever species of fox this one was and convinced him to never both us again. Or you could have turned into a lion and scared him off for good. And you freakin' yell at him in _English_?"

12. **Doll**

"Uh, Star? I'm pretty sure Boots is a guy."

"Really? He always seemed like an androgynous character to me."

"I don't know about that, Robin, he seems pretty happy being dressed up to me."

13. **Animals**

Raven had nothing against strangely colored animals, (she _lived_ with Beast Boy, so how could she be?), but seeing Benny the Cow just made her head spin. Even Cyborg didn't make a crack about eating the poor beast after noticing the hue of its coat.

14. **Stamina**

The thing that Robin never realized about T.V. characters was that they never seemed to need food, or water. Or _rest_. He was Robin, apprentice to Batman for most of his life and leader of the Teen Titans the rest of the time. He lifted weights, ran regularly, and fought supervillains on a daily basis. And his feet were _freaking killing_ him.

15. **Flying**

"Robin, get off my back, it's my turn to rest."

"Star, would you mind?"

"Sorry, I am currently engaged in carrying Friend Cyborg."

"Here, I'll give you a lift." Raven muttered a spell and Robin felt himself lifting off the ground in the grasp of Raven's black shadow-bird. It was surprisingly warm in its grasp, and Robin felt his eyes closing. It'd been a long day.

16. **Question**

Cyborg hated to ask, but they'd crossed an ocean, leaped a waterfall, and gotten past a rainforest. Wasn't the destination always after the third obstacle? He really wished he could ask BB, but that would mean admitting he'd seen the show, and the green teen would never let him live it down.

17. **Last Stretch**

"I see it!"

Raven felt like stuffing that too-cheerful look down the little girl's face, and then immediately felt guilty. Then her brain registered two things. One, Dora had said she'd seen their destination, or way out. Two, the girl was currently running towards a bend in the road and Raven just _knew_ that if Dora got out of sight, they'd never find her again and they'd be stuck wandering forever.

Apparently, the other Titans realized the same thing, because after a couple seconds of shock, they all broke into sprints.

18. **Pathetic**

Cyborg had to admit, it would probably seem hilarious to an outside viewer, but as he raced after the laughing Latina, all he could think was that being outrunned by a girl who couldn't be more than eight years old _sucked_. But hey, girl was outrunnin' Batman's sidekick, a half-demon, a green cheetah, and a Tameranean, so it wasn't too pathetic, right?

19. **Relief**

If someone had told Raven yesterday that she'd see a black, swirling hole and feel her heart leap with joy, and that she'd throw herself into said hole without a moment's thought—she would have called you crazy. Now, all she felt was relief. They were _out_.


	7. Titans of Waverly Place

_Unfortunately, I'm unable to implement some of the requests that have been made, due to the fact that I have not seen/read some of the requests. Many apologies and keep reviewing/making suggestions!_

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Normal<strong>

"This place actually looks…normal. No human-headed spiders, no fairies, no huge flying bisons."

"_Max_, get back here! You can't go out before we've fixed you!"

"Actually, Justin, I think the trashcan's an improvement."

"…I totally jinxed it, didn't I?"

2. **Fumes**

Robin kicked himself for being unprofessional, which is really hard to do when one is currently stuck in a closet with four other teens. He was a superhero, a _Titan_, and the best thing he could think of was hiding in a coat closet? They weren't even hiding from anything dangerous! And now—Robin forces himself not to gag at the smell. Didn't "Max" ever clean his room?

3. **Astute**

When they finally tumble out, unable to stand the smell any longer, the three teens are staring at them. The girl smirks. "Took you long enough. We were wondering if you'd died from Max's toxic fumes."

The oldest boy rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Alex." He turned to them. "Ok, who are you, and why are you in my house?"

"They're _obviously _superheroes from another dimension," Max said, and the five teens froze, gawking at the youngest boy who's body was still that of a trash can. "What?" he asked.

4. **Expertise**

"Okay, the first thing we have to do is get you guys some regular clothes," Alex said, surveying the group critically, "And maybe some plastic surgeons and skin-dye." Cyborg shrugged, donning the holoring and tossing his spare one—Beast Boy sputtered—to the green teen.

Alex shook her head admiringly. "_Got_ to get one of those," she noted, and then turned to the others. "We're going shopping." Spotting Robin's quick glance at Justin, she quirked an eyebrow, "Trust me, you don't want to use Justin as your fashion magazine. His clothes can make my history teacher feel young. Me, on the other hand—"

5. **Clothes**

Raven finds it extremely ironic that she ends up in the skinny-jeans and thin blouse, while Starfire dons a loose, long dress with long sleeves and a high neck.

6. **Alumni**

"Well, you guys need new names. I suggest 'Humphrey,' 'Dakota,' 'Vycanae,' 'Brittana—"

"Richard Grayson." (interrupting)

"_Rachel Roth_." (hissed)

"Kori Anders!"(proclaimed)

"Garfield Logan." (with a blush)

"Victor Stone." (with a shrug.)

Alex blinked. "Well, you guys have obviously done this before."

7. **Poetry**

"Trust me, Justin. You don't want to be writing poetry for Kori. Not when she'll be forced to look at you afterwards for who-knows-how-long."

8. **School**

"I don't see why we have to do this," Raven grumbled, "I have a P.H.D. in psychology, sociology, _and_ mythology. I speak six languages fluently. I _don't_ need High School." Robin was about to answer when the empath froze.

"Uh, Raven?"

She ignored him, letting out an outraged hiss before storming forward and promptly knocking out a jock who'd been picking on a smaller boy just moments before. Turning back to face him, she grinned, showing teeth. "Never mind, I _love_ High School."

Robin tried to ignore the fact that he found the feral look in her eyes both frightening and extremely sexy.

9. **Sad**

Raven stared in disbelief at Beast Boy's 100% test. "You missed half the problems, Beast Boy. How did you get an "A?"

Beast Boy beamed. "The teacher said it was the first time somebody actually got as many questions right as me. I'm like, the top of my class!"

Raven exchanged a look with Robin, who shrugged. "It's actually not that surprising. I was in my class, and some girl actually raised her hand and said that penguins were fish, because, and I quote, 'they swim and eat stuff in the water.'"

10. **Conspicuous**

"You guys are cool. I like you. But you stand out _way_ to much." Alex threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Robin, _stop_ correcting the teacher. I don't care if he teaches the constitution of France when he's supposed to teach us the U.S. You're the only one paying attention anyway.

Raven, you _can't_ knock people out for being mean.

Beast Boy—_please_ stop doing homework for girls for kisses. That's just gross.

Kori—when a guy asks if you want to study together, that means he wants to make-out with you. Don't say yes and then slug him when he tries to plant a big one on your face."

11. **Parents**

"Honey, welcome home!"

"Quick, get upstairs while I distract Mom."

"Alex, is there someone in your room?"

"No one, Dad!"

"Justin, quick making such a racket!"

"It's not—I mean, sorry Mom!"

"Sweetheart, I'm coming in, ok?"

"_Get in the closet_."

Stuck once again in the cramped quarters of Alex's (better smelling but more cramped) closet, Beast Boy suddenly realized that his hands were brushing against a piece of clothing that he'd always dreamed of touching but never had. He slowly looked down, and his face turned very, very red. "Dudes," he said in awe, "I think I'm touching Alex's bra."

There was collective groan, and then the world went black.

11. **Gone**

When Alex's mom insisted on hanging up her clothes, and got suspicious when Alex insisted on doing it herself, Alex knew her secret was blown. Theresa threw open the closet door, and Alex readied herself for her mother's screams. But instead, the woman just turned, scowling at Alex. "Mija, you really need to pick up our clothes. Your bras are scattered all over the place. What if you invite a boy over and he happens to see them?"

Alex mumbled an apology, and as soon as her mom was gone, scoured her room. The five teens weren't there. Alex smiled wryly. It had been nice meeting the Titans, and she was glad they had left before Justin mustered up the courage to give Kori his love letters. That would have made things awkward.


	8. Cheaper by the Titan Dozen

_Jinx ran her hands along the machine, muttering spells underneath her breath as she carefully examined the damaged area. After her slender fingers made a circle around the hole, where Robin's birdarang was still sticking out, she opened her eyes and glanced at the others in the room._

"_I think I can fix it," she said, "But there's a risk. They should be coming back on their own now, if I try to quicken the process, it could lead to forcing them back even further."_

"_Then go away." Bee said flatly. "You're not touching the machine."_

_Kid Flash bristled, going to stand by the pink-haired witch. Slinging a protective arm around his girlfriend, he shot the back-up leader of the Teen Titans a glare. "Cut it with the Queen Bee act. Just because you're too uptight to take a chance—"_

"_She's HIVE, vigilante, and most importantly, she was Blood. There's nothing uptight about me being a bit hesitant to trust her!"_

_Kid Flash opened his mouth to protest, but Jinx cut in. "We've been over this," she snapped, "I'm not going to sit here and take your misguided self-hatred, Karen. You were Blood too, and now you're a Titan. So am I. Stop wallowing in your self-doubt and make a decision."_

_Bee glared at the cat-eyed girl, fists clenching at her side, stingers crackling ominously. Aqualad put a calming hand on her shoulder. "We need them back, Bee," he said, "With them gone the Titans are falling apart, and there's an army of villains at the edge of the city. Unless we call in the Justice League—"_

"_I know." Bee's tone was clipped. She turned on Jinx. "If you're pulling some stunt, I'll sting you so hard you won't be able to walk, let alone escape."_

_Jinx rolled her eyes. "You just never got over me asking Cyborg to Sadie's before you got up the nerve." She smirked as the other girl reddened._

_Bee growled. "Just get on with it."_

_Jinx wondered if she could push her just a bit further, but decided against it after seeing the white-knuckled hands that had the potential to put a sizeable dent in her face. "On it."_

_Pink magic sparked from the witch's fingers, spreading over the hole. The birdarang slowly disintegrated, and Jinx's eyes narrowed as the metal started sealing together. Suddenly, the machine sparked, giving off blue light that quickly overwhelmed Jinx's pink flow. The witch only had time to blink and mutter, "Crap," before she fainted to the ground._

_XXXXXXXXX  
><em>

1. **Quick**

The five barely had a chance to get oriented before they realized they realized they were standing in front of a door. A door which was rapidly opening. Before they could run, teleport, or fly away, a white-haired, middle-aged man stared out at them, mouth open in shock.

Starfire, strangely enough, recovered first. Glancing past the man and noting the birthday balloons and throngs of children, she gave an endearing smile and said, "Hello, friend, we are the living of the party, and we have come to bring much cheer to your child's celebration of birth!"

Noting the man's glance at the group's costumes, Cyborg's metallic side, and Beast Boy's skin, Raven added quickly, "We just came from another job. One that required us to dress like—"

"The Teen Titans," the man nodded sagely, "They were my grandpa's favorite comics when he was a boy." Holding out his hand, he gave them all a slightly too-grateful smile. "Tom Baker. Come on in. You can get changed in the laundry room."

2. **Ancient**

"When his _grandpa_ was a boy?" Robin hissed as they filed into the laundry room, "What, we got too _boring_ or something?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Leave it to you to take this personally. You should be glad he didn't take one look, call the police, and have us all thrown into an insane asylum"

3. **Suspicious**

"…don't you think it's strange that he didn't question Starfire's story at all? I mean, it was pretty flimsy."

"Man, take a chill pill. Maybe the guy's kinda poor and he wants to make his kid's birthday extra special. So what if he let five strangers dressed like his grandpa's old heroes into his house on the basis of a girl with orange skin without so much as a—" Cyborg gulped. "Actually, Robin, you might have a point there."

4. **Children**

When the group emerged—Cyborg and Beastboy donning the holorings, the other three in whatever clothing they could find in the laundry-baskets—they found themselves looking at a group of individuals ranging from six-year old twin boys to a woman holding a baby.

"You guys better be something," a girl in a jersey said, stepping forward, "'Cause the Murtaughs are comin' and Dad'll start muttering if we can't throw a better birthday party than they did." Pausing, she gave them all a _look_. "And they had the Jonas Brothers."

5. **Introductions**

"Well kids, introduce yourself!"

"Hi, I'm Nora, the oldest. Nice to meet you—"

"Charlie, and I'm actually adopted—_ow_, Nora_, _just kidding. Geez, having a baby really improved you punches."

"Lorraine, single, by the way."

"Henry. Will you be my girlfriend? Any of you?"

"Sarah. Ignore Henry, he's depressed 'cause his girlfriend just broke up with him again. It's my birthday, and I really want this to be _totally_ rad, so _please_ be better than the Jonas Brothers."

"'Sup, yo. Name's Jake. What Sarah said."

"I'm Mark. This is Ribs. Say hi, Ribs! (_ribbit_)"

"Hello, and nice to make your acquaintance. We're Jessica and Kim Baker, and we would like to enquire your personal specialties and credentials. Dad has, well, _lapses of judgment_, when he starts competing with Mr. Murtaugh."

"I'm Mike. 'sup?"

"I'm Kyle—"

"—No, I'm Kyle! You're Nigel."

The Titans stared at the group, and Robin couldn't help the involuntary, "Titans, Retreat!" that squeaked past his lips. Then the doorbell rang.

Sarah grinned. "Oh, the Murtaughs are here!"

6. **Introductions (part 2)**

"I'm Jimmy Murtaugh, the father of the Murtaughs. Children, introduce yourself to these performers. We don't want to be rude."

"Annie Murtaugh. No offense to Mr. Baker, but are you sure you guys are certified?"

"Calvin Murtaugh, currently on break from Yale."

"Daniel Murtaugh. I look forward to your performances."

"Elliot, nice to meet you all."

"Ken Murtaugh. Please tell me you guys are better than the Jonas Brothers. I've got one word for you. _Lame_-o."

"Becky Murtaugh. Shut up, Ken. The JB brand was awesome."

"Robin and Lisa Murtaugh, and we must agree with Becky. You guys have stiff competition if you're to try to top last year's bash."

7. **Challenge**

"So, young men, young ladies, what do you do, exactly?"

Robin bristled at Mr. Murtaugh, who's smile didn't even attempt to look genuine. "We do circus acts," he said, "Acrobatics, animal tricks, the like. Best in the country."

The older man gave him a small, skeptical smirk. "I look forward to watching your performance."

8. **Game Plan**

Cyborg exchanged a glance with Beast Boy before coughing discreetly. "Uh, Rob? You sure this is a good idea?"

"We're the Teen Titans," Robin replied, "Throwing a little circus act around shouldn't be that hard. Star, you be the strong-woman, just throw and catch anything that Cyborg heaves at you. Beast Boy, do tricks. Raven, you're with me. We're going to pull off the best gymnastic act this world has ever seen."

9. **Fortunate**

"You're lucky we have a bond so I can sort of predict your moves," Raven muttered as she flipped over Robin's back. He swept his foot around, somersaulting even as she cart-wheeled back towards him. They met in perfect harmony, Robin going on one knee to spring Raven straight into the air. "No, I'm just lucky you're so light. I haven't done this in a while."

10. **Improvise**

"Do tricks, Beast Boy," Beast Boy mocked as he surveyed the group of younger children, who were quickly bored of the acrobatics. "Like it's that easy."

He shifted into a dog and, rearing up like a horse, barking to get the childrens' attention. When they were all looking, he started hopping around, doing a little dance. Jessica and Kim, (or was it Robin and Lisa?) laughed, and Beast Boy yelped as one of them attempted to pet him.

He licked her face frantically, and to his relief, she put him down. "Can you roll over?" Kyle, or Nigel, asked. Beast Boy complied with four straight rolls, and ended with a little backflip. The children cheered and he smiled. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

11. **Strong**

"Where does she hide all that muscle?" Tom asked, as Starfire caught the vase, the chair, and then the table with ease, stacking them neatly as Cyborg looked around for more things to throw.

"Oh, oh! Throw me!" He looked down to see Mike Baker staring at him with pleading eyes, "Come 'on, please?" he begged, and Cyborg hoisted him into the air. "Better not miss this one, Star," he called, and sent Mike whistling straight for the girl. Star caught him, swinging him around before bringing him to the ground.

Mike looked dazed for a second, and then whooped. "Do it again!"

12. **Baker-Murtaugh**

People often forgot that, as an empath, Raven was often able to feel the strongest emotions in the room. By the time she and Robin finished their first act, she could barley repress the smirk at the irony of it all. Robin glanced at her, curious. "What is it?"

Raven jerked her head towards the two fathers, who were bickering again. "They're about to become in-laws," she said wryly, "It seems that Charlie Baker and Annie Murtaugh plan to break the news of their engagement tonight."

13. **Present**

"Thanks, Dad, having these guys over was the second-best birthday present ever," Sarah said as she hugged her father enthusiastically.

"Second best?" he teased.

Sarah blushed. She wasn't about to tell _Dad_, of all people, that Elliot had kissed her after she'd scored the winning basket during the impromptu five-on-five basketball game.

14. **Curtain Closing**

"Time for the last act," Robin called. Raven rolled her eyes as he threw her costume at her. "You just can't resist trying to revive the comic series, can you?" she asked.

Robin grinned at her. "You know you want to," he said, and kissed her briefly on the cheek.

Raven, whose hands were tangled in her cloak, shot a glare at him, her cheeks pink. "You just did that 'cause my hands were busy and you knew I couldn't slap you," she accused.

Robin winked. "Of course."

15. **Bang**

The last act was _epic_, even Calvin Murtaugh loosened up enough to admit it. Lorraine took pictures, saving the costumes for future reference and wondering if she could replicate the outfits—with a few tweaks of course.

Sarah and Elliot held hands surreptitiously as they stared at the gymnastic/acrobatic/hand-to-hand combat performance, and Annie and Charlie watched them from behind, hand similarly intertwined.

And if no one noticed that Star's jumps were a little too high, or Raven's punches a little too vehement, or that Cyborg never used his left hand, which had a plain band on it, they didn't comment.

And then, suddenly, Raven felt a psychic connection hit her in the middle of a spin. She fell, clutching her head, and suddenly, there was an explosion of pink sparks and they were gone.

Sarah stared blankly at where the five teens had been mere seconds before. Turning to her father with a grin, she amended her earlier statement. "Best, birthday present, _ever_."

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Jinx woke up to the sound of Kid Flash whispering her name. "Wally, shut up," she groaned, "My head feels like Bee just took her stingers to it. What happened?"_

_Wally hugged her around the waist, kissed her soundly, and then said, "You've been out for two hours. I was starting to panic."_

_Jinx hosited herself to her feet. "Well, I'm back." She gave her boyfriend a warm smile, lips still tingling from their kiss. "If that's how you're going to greet me every time I faint, I'll have to consider doing it more often."_

"_Report." Their moment was broken as Bee walked into the room. Jinx was about to snap at the other girl for being such a dictator, but then she noticed the sandwich in Bee's hands. "Is that—"_

"_Peanut-butter, olives, and mayo," Bee wrinkled her nose. "I still don't know how you can like this stuff. It's got to be at least semi-poisonous."_

_Jinx ignored that, grabbing the sandwich from her and biting into it. "Mmm, good." Smiling wickedly, she offered some to Kid Flash. He shrugged and took it. "Can't be that bad, right?"_

"_Wrong," Bee and Jinx said simultaneously as the speedster swallowed the piece and immediately choked._

_After Jinx had finished the rest of the sandwich, she licked her fingers, and then turned to Bee, who was trying not to look impatient and failing. Normally, Jinx would have led the girl on, but she'd made her a sandwich, and her favorite sandwich at that—Jinx decided to save the taunts for another day._

"_I pushed them into the next world," she said, "Accidentally."_

"_Is that good or bad?" Bee demanded._

"_Both. It's bad because I disrupted the time flow, so there's no way of telling if they'll go through a dozen more worlds, or one."_

_Bee rubbed her forehead. "The good news better be good."_

_Jinx nodded, "It is." Grinning, she tapped one pink nail on the side of her head. "I established a connection with Raven before she disappeared. With her input, we should be able to figure out how exactly to bring them home as soon as possible." Stretching, she yawned. "I'm beat. Can I go back to our motel now?"_

_Bee nodded. "Meet me here tomorrow at seven," she said, and hesitated, "Good job, Jinx."_

_Jinx rolled her eyes. "Don't go all mushy on me, Karen. Just bring me another one of those heavenly sandwiches."_


	9. Kung Fu Titans

_The tension was almost palpable in the room as the two girls worked. After a lot of complaining, two sandwiches, and several threats of Bee's stingers shoved up someplace Wally wouldn't appreciate, Jinx finally blew up and told the winged-girl to shut up and let her work._

_Bee's eyes were stormy, but she closed her mouth. Without Wally—who'd zipped off to help the other Titans fend off the approaching army—the two girls had no one to buffer them from each other and their mutual dislike. It was like electricity, and Bee could feel her stingers feeding off her frustration._

_Suddenly, Jinx's eyes snapped shut and she gasped. "Got it!"_

_Wally zipped back in, somehow making it just in time to catch the pink-haired witch as she collapsed. "I'm such a good boyfriend," he announced to no one in particular, and Bee forced herself not to comment, because he kind of was, and she didn't want to risk coming across as jealous._

_Even though her boyfriend had barely declared them official before he was whisked across time and space to god-knows-where and she was _worried.

_Jinx's eyes reopened as abruptly as they had closed, and had they not been glowing with a pinkish light, Bee would have thought she'd faked the whole episode. (Good thing the girl didn't, because Bee was this close to losing it and doing some damage. Staying here while her team got hurt was not how she did things.)_

"_I can hear her—kind of," the witch was muttering, "Raven? Come on girl, say something so I know I'm not hallucinating!"_

_And then, her eyes suddenly got larger, rounder, and turned a dark shade of blue-violet. Bee gave a little gasp despite herself, because no matter how much she'd forced herself to stay optimistic, there was no way she'd expected to see Raven's eyes poking out of Jinx's head._

_The lips that moved were still Jinx's, but it was Raven's dry voice that spoke—and when she did, the whole room shook with the complete and utter fury in her voice._

"_By the seven hells, of all the Trigon-cursed animals I could have become—why a bunny?"_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

1. **Only Raven…**

It was simultaneously terrifying and hilarious to see a red-eyed bunny declaring that she would rip the inventor of the Machine, (as they'd began dubbing it), to shreds before offering him to her father. As he draped one hand—or was it a wing now?—over Raven's head, (her shoulders were far too far down), he thought that only Raven could look adorable while yelling the gruesome tortures she would inflict on the villain who had gotten them into this mess.

2. **Euphoria**

Beast Boy was in his element. All his friends were trapped in animal bodies, and he was the only one who was free to be whatever beast he chose! He soon realized the downside of being the know-it-all as his friends turned to him to ask how they would manage "certain bodily functions and diets" in their present conditions.

3. **Confusion**

"So, I can understand why Raven's a bunny," _(WHAT? Let me at him, Robin—)_

"And it's obvious why Rob's a birdie—" _(I'm this close to letting Raven go, Cyborg.)_

"And Starfire as a cat sort of makes sense," Cyborg continued, running a hand through his mane. "But how in the world did I become a rhino?"

4. **Insults**

"You're green!"

"You're bald, ugly, and half-blind. You have skin like sawdust and an infamous bad temper."

"You're…uh…green!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Give it up, Vic. I don't think my brain can take anymore of your flawless arguments. This is obviously one of Beast Boy's few areas of expertise." Behind her, Beast Boy grinned, knowing that was the closest he'd get to a compliment from the gray-skinned girl.

5. **Sparky, Sparky, BOOM!**

As soon as Starfire saw the fireworks, she squealed and ran forward. Unfortunately, not being used to having a tail, she tripped and sent the whole cart of explosives sailing towards her and her friends. Raven only had time for a sarcastic, "_great_," before the entire cart exploded, somehow catapulting the group through the air.

Master Shifu's eyes suddenly popped open, startling the six students who'd been examining him. "Five great warriors approach!" the Master gasped, and then there was a crash as a tangle of animals, burnt out fireworks, and what was once a wagon toppled down in front of them.

The lemur smirked at his gawking students. "Observe—the powers of inner peace."

6. **Tutelage**

"Of course, we'd be honored to learn from you. It's just—we might, um, leave as suddenly as we arrived, because…well—"

"We understand," Master Shifu cut in, "You will be called elsewhere soon, and have only arrived here to train."

"Is it just me, or did the lemur just totally kick Robin's intellectual booty?" Beast Boy asked. Despite his best friends' face being a mass of wrinkles, he could still see that Cyborg was grinning back at him as they shared a mutual snicker at their leader's expense.

7. **Face-Palm**

At least, when Po had stumbled into their lives, he could function decently—even if he'd been terrible at kung fu. The thing with these new trainees were—they seemed like they knew styles of fighting that the Masters of the Jade Palace did not, but they could barely walk!

8. **Annoyance**

It didn't matter that they were both female, feline, and incredibly strong—Tigress did not appreciate having to baby-sit a pussy-cat who couldn't even crawl without tripping over her tail. With the green-eyed cat purring and rubbing herself everything that moved, the job became twice as difficult and at least five times more irritating.

She became mildly less annoyed when the girl smashed a rock three times her size with a single flick of her finger. The feeling returned after Starfire promptly threw herself at her and gave her a big, enthusiastic hug.

9. **Quiet**

His new pupil had actually been quite engaging, eager to learn, and surprisingly quick to pick up his moves. Within days Robin—as the hawk surprisingly asked to be called—was making him fight for his victories. Then, suddenly, they'd taken to the skies, Robin matching Crane wingbeat for wingbeat—and the other bird had gone silent.

Crane didn't want to press—they all had issues they didn't want to share—but he left the other bird alone for the next couple hours. It never occurred to him that his new pupil might not know how to land, until Robin broke his left wing by crash-landing into the courtyard.

10. **Master Raven**

Raven felt minutely better about her current condition after she kicked Shifu's butt, meditated for a couple hours, and was declared the newest Master of the Jade Palace. Her mood plummeted again when she realized that Robin was unconscious in the courtyard with a broken wing and she _couldn't heal _him.

11. **Appreciation**

When Beast Boy sent the others away, transformed back into a human, (plus the green and the fang), and gently but expertly set Robin's wing, Raven had nothing else to say except a heartfelt, "thank you," and nothing to give except a tight, (but brief), hug.

12. **Patient**

Cyborg wasn't sure why he, of all people, was assigned to Mantis, and made the fatal mistake of joking that he was "afraid to step on the little guy." When Mantis paralyzed him two seconds later and had him on the ground in another heartbeat, he resolved never to underestimate bugs again.

13. **Solidarity**

It was scarce comfort, Beast Boy knew, but perhaps the fact that there was another panda beside him might ease Po's aloneness for awhile—even if the panda was bright green. He wasn't sure whether to be flattered or frustrated that the other panda was too busy wowing over his "awesomeness" to savor the opportunity of being with someone just like him.

Beast Boy would give anything to be in that position.

14. **Blackmail**

Raven had a bad feeling about the fact that there was a very talented witch who had partial access to Raven's head and a chance to see everything she saw. If Jinx could manage to cross space and time to find them—she could manage to translate Raven's memories into photographs.

She tried to console herself with the fact that surely Jinx was too busy trying to figure out how to get them out of whatever cycle they were in, but the ominous laughter she sometimes heard in the back of her mind made it hard to focus on that tiny ray of hope.

15. **Legend**

The story of the five warriors who trained with the Masters of the Jade Palace before one day mysteriously vanishing quickly became a crowd favorite, and even after the five vanished forever, their legend remained—forever in place wherever there were stories of Kung Fu.


	10. Ouran Titans Host Club

_Thanks to CalliopeSpeaks88 for the suggestion._

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Blush<strong>

"Omigod, I am _so _jealous of you right now. They are _delicious_." Jinx's voice was pure envy in Raven's head, and Raven, feeling her cheeks stain red at the sight of the group of handsome boys, had to agree.

2. **Prince**

Starfire had met princes before—many had asked for her hand in Tameran—but none had kissed her hand and whispered sweet words to her like the blonde one in front of her. Ok, so maybe her hug was a little _too _friendly, but she hadn't expected him to _collapse_.

"Humans are a little less sturdy than we are," Raven whispered to her as they watched Tamaki Suoh being carted away by the ambulance, "Even Robin—and he's been specially trained—finds your hugs, um, _invigorating_. You probably shouldn't go full out on any of these guys."

3. **Voice**

"Oooh, kiss him!" Jinx shouted, "He's sooo cute. And that little one, he's adorable! Is that his brother, oh, his protectiveness just makes me want to—"

"Don't you have a _boyfriend_, Jinx?"

4. **Twitch**

Robin was starting to get worried. Every couple minutes, Raven would rub her head, twitch, and scowl at no one in particular, but those scowls were getting darker and she wasn't meeting anyone's eyes. Finally, he asked her if she was alright and she jumped, blushing a dark crimson.

Forget worried, Robin was starting to suspect she'd been possessed.

5. **Suspicions**

Despite what Tamaki had said about them being "obvious cosplay fans," Kyoya had a sneaking suspicion that there was something deeper to the story. However much he looked though, he couldn't seem to dig up any information about "Raven Roth," "Richard Grayson," "Kori Anders," or any of the other strange new people who'd stumbled into their room.

Unless—he glanced quickly at the superhero fansite that had popped up before discarding it from his mind. No—it couldn't be.

6. **Uncomfortable**

"I don't know, it just feels…weird," Robin, (or Richard), said, watching as Honey—who was apparently older than him despite looking like an eight year old, "I feel like I'm beating up a little kid." When the "little kid" kicked his legs from under him a couple seconds later and smashed his head into the ground, he abandoned all such emotions and attacked with all the skills he'd been taught with.

7. **Income**

Watching the lean muscles ripple on Richard's back as he sparred with an intense looking Honey, Kyoya smelled profit. When Raven and Starfire, however, joined in the mix with a double-kick that sent the little boy flying, he knew the club had just found their next big moneymaker.

8. **Insightful**

Beast Boy can _smell _gender if he tries hard enough, Starfire's very perceptive when she wants to be, Cyborg's scanners immediately tell him the age, height, weight, and sex of whatever he looks at, Robin just has a sixth sense about these things, and it's very hard to hide _anything_ from Raven.

However—if Haruhi Fujioka chooses to cross-dress as a boy, they're willing to respect her privacy.

9. **Fitting In**

It was hard to remember that Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans and apprentice to Batman was, actually, a rich kid, and had been for most of his life. Watching as the boy easily ordered the Ootori servants around, Cyborg thought wryly that at least _one _of them felt comfortable with all the bowing and formal name calling.

10. **Language**

"Does no one find it strange that we're speaking fluent Japanese?" Beast Boy finally asked.

"It's been three weeks, Garfield. Have you seriously just noticed?"

"Um, no?"

Raven sighed, reaching over to brush a blonde curl out of the boy's eyes, (courtesy of Cyborg's holo-rings) and the Hitachiin hairdressers, "Robin's fluent, Cyborg's got a built-in program that allows him to understand and translate other languages, and I'm projecting my knowledge of the language onto you."

Beast Boy thought about this for a moment before venturing, "Um, what about Starfire?"

Raven shrugged. "She's been sparring with Mori a lot."

11. **Language (part 2)**

"Robin has informed me that you humans regard the act of kissing as a sign of affection, and while I do not know if you feel the same way for me I do like you a lot, so forgive my presumption—but I truly must learn the language of Japanese."

"Hmm."

12. **Fashion**

"Your outfits—"

"—and hair,"

"Are simply _atrocious_," the twins finished, shaking their fingers at the Titans, "How can you call yourself cosplay fans without decent clothing?"

"What do they mean, atrocious hair?" Robin asked grumpily as the twins began lecturing about color clashing and the amount of skin to reveal. Raven had to bite back a grin.

13. **Luxury**

"What a life," Cyborg said as he basked in the artificial sunlight, "Nice clothes, nice food, and girls fawning over us all day. I could get used to this."

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed, "Me too." and then paused. There was a silence.

"I'm bored."

"Yeah, me too."

"I kinda miss our Tower. Even if there aren't servants callin' me Cyborg-san all the time."

"Yeah, me too."

"And the fighting, and the name-calling, and whoopin' your butt at video games—"

"Yeah—_hey_."

14. **Copying is the Best Kind of Compliment—Right?**

The Titans didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered that the Host Club had adopted their costumes as their "roles" for the day. "Well, my princess," Tamaki—fresh out of the hospital—was saying as he showed off Robin's multi-colored uniform, "What do you think?"

"The mask is simply _dashing_," was the most popular reply.

15. **Copying is the Best… (part 2)**

Watching the twins, who'd adopted a masculine version of Raven and Starfire's uniforms, made the Titans feel extremely awkward—especially since Hikaru had donned Starfire's apparel and Kaoru, who was currently clinging to his brother in a needy position, had put on Raven's cape.

Beast Boy and Cyborg, (or Honey and Mori, respectively), strangely enough, were the greatest hits, as watching Mori skillfully move in to protect the (now-green) Honey from the angry animals that the blonde boy insisted that he could "talk to," elicited the squeals of almost everyone who watched.

16. **Oh Yeah…**

"You just _forgot _that Jinx managed to make contact with you?" Robin asked incredulously, "Raven, that's not like you. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Um, there's an army of supervillains outside of Jump?"

"_What?_"

"Bee and Jinx are close to killing each other—"

"Oh, heaven help us."

"And one more thing—I suspect Jinx is too busy drooling over the Host Club to work. I keep hearing strange squeals inside my head whenever I look at one of them."

"…we're doomed."

17. **Time**

Raven frowned as she realized something that had been itching at her for awhile. "Jinx," she thought, "Stop fantasizing and pay attention. How long has it been back in Jump since we vanished?"

"Oh...um…maybe a week?"

"We've been bouncing around for almost six months. I think we're approaching this the wrong way—it's not just universe traveling, it's got something to do with time. Check my room, second shelf, third book down. It smells like roses and has an emerald engraved into the cover. If I'm right, it might offer you some information about how to get us out."

"…sure you want to leave this universe?"

"_Yes_. I don't think I can take much more of your drooling."

"…mmmh."

"_Jinx_. One more thing."

"Hm?"

"Touch anything else, and I mean _anything_, and I'll make sure you lose that hand. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

18. **Normal**

It's like a breath of fresh air to hang out with girls who don't: 1) fawn over her; 2) perceive her as a threat.

Yes, Haruhi decides, she definitely needs to spend more time with some actual, _normal_ people. Then, she opens the door to the Music Room and walks in just in time to see the five newcomers vanish into a black hole. _What the—_


	11. Titans at Twilight

_Ok, a note for my readers. I've decided to take Shadow Sass's suggestion and do Twilight. However, I have not read the books in years, and I have actually never seen the movies—so if there are any errors, I apologize in advance._

_Reviews and suggestions are welcome! Many thanks to those who have already given suggestions, and apologies for those who have suggested movies/tv shows/books I have not read/seen/heard of. You guys are wonderful.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Titans at Twilight<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ok, so I have good news and bad news—again," Jinx said, "Good news, I've found the spell they're under. It's ancient, but Raven's deciphered most of it, and I've sort of figured out what we have to do in order to get them out." She hesitated, watching as the winged-girl beside her smiled. Karen hadn't truly smiled at her since they were sort-of best friends—back when HIVE was just a school for special kids. <em>

"_And the bad news?" Bumblebee asked, breaking Jinx's reverie. The stand-in Titan leader was currently sporting a black eye and a sprained wing, but was obviously itching to get back to the frontlines, where her teams were somehow managing to hold their own against the villains._

"_We have to call in the JLU." Jinx rolled her eyes at the blank look the winged girl was giving her. "You know, the Justice League? Really, Karen, did Atlas squash your wings or your head? We learned about them practically the first day of HIVE 'know your enemies' class, freshmen year." They'd promised to each lunch together every day, not knowing they were about to walk down very different paths. Not knowing a certain headmaster was about to take special interest in one, and the headmistress in another._

"_Very funny," Bee said, "And I don't want to call them in. Can't you just figure something out?"_

_Jinx raised an eyebrow, and Bumblebee sighed. "Yeah, that was stupid. Why do you—we—need the Justice League?"_

"_I don't have the juice to take on the spell alone, and it involves some ingredients I can't even say, let alone find. Also—" Jinx flipped open the book she'd found in Raven's room to a dog-eared page. Bee winced._

"_Not sure she's going to be happy about—"_

"_She'll throw a fit," Jinx said cheerfully, "But I couldn't find a bookmark and I really needed to go pee. Ah, here it is." She read allowed, showing Bee the note Raven had inserted, "Call Justice League if ever need this spell. Zatanna will kill me otherwise. Must remember."_

_Bee's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "You think she means figuratively, or literally?"_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**1. Ain't Just a River in Egypt**

"Is it just me, or are we landing in weirder and weirder places?"

"It's just you, Beast Boy."

"'Cause I'm pretty sure those dudes are sparkling."

"Just you, Beast Boy."

"And Raven, um, that guy looks like he's drooling."

"…fine. Maybe it's not just you."

**2. Rage**

She hated losing control like this, but she couldn't allow any of her friends to get bitten—who knew if the effects would vanish when they hopped universes again? So, she did the only thing she could, which was sending up a protective shield around them and taking on the twin vampires alone. The last thing she heard before her eyes started to glow red was Robin yelling at to stop being stupid and that she was going to get herself killed. The worst part was—he was probably right.

**3. Noble**

Watching helplessly as their friend and teammate sucker-punched the boy before flipping under the girl's kick, the Titans wondered—not for the first time—why Raven such a _martyr._ Robin especially was planning on giving her the tongue-lashing of her life—as soon as he figured out how exactly to get out of the ball of black energy she'd surrounded them in.

**4. Ungrateful**

They'd been having a somewhat normal picnic when Alice had bolted upright and gasped that the Volturi twins were attacking teen heroes from another world. That was a bit far-fetched, even for Alice, but the memories of Jane and Alec were enough to send the group streaking for the woods. When they saw the girl blasting black power and the twins trying to rip her head off—for some reason, they couldn't seem to use their powers on her—the more experienced Cullens leapt into action.

Unfortunately, Raven was still in the grasp of Rage and by the time Jasper managed to calm her emotions down enough for her to realize they weren't enemies, she'd given Emmett a black eye and split Rosalie's lip pretty badly.

**5. Niceties**

"Try to bite my friends again and I'll kill you. Leave, or I might decide to do so anyway."

"Very brave of you. Tell me, cousin—"

Raven's eyes glowed red as she advanced on Jane. "You're obviously very stupid," she said, "Because otherwise, you and your brother would be gone."

**6. Interesting**

The fact that she was a half-demon who was obviously immune to any powers having to do with the mind, (a.k.a. Edward, Alec, and Jane) was interesting enough. The fact that she worked with and obviously cared about an alien, shape-shifter, cyborg, and _human _made her a puzzle. The fact that her blood smelled like lavender and her eyes burned like fire made her nearly irresistible. Alec hadn't seduced a female in centuries, but with her, he might just resume the habit.

**7. Mistrustful**

"No."

"Come on, Raven, we can take care of ourselves. 'Sides, they seem nice!"

"No."

"Raven, you're being unreasonable. They've proven that they're vegetarian, and they obviously have a lot of self-control."

"No."

"Please, friend Raven, I do not wish to, as you say, 'camp out.' Perhaps the Volturi will return and you will be too tired and dirty to protect us."

"…you might have a point there."

**8. Won Over**

She had to admit, once she got over the "all vampires are evil abominations that I cannot trust" thing, the Cullens were kind of nice. Watching Carlisle and Esme taking moonlight strolls, listening to Edward and Alice's friendly bickering, and watching Bella with Renesmee was sweet. And watching Starfire beat an incredulous Emmett at arm-wrestling was hilarious.

She just wished Alec would stop showing up in the middle of nowhere with flowers.

**9. Courting**

Raven was nothing if not honest with herself. Ok, she found Alec attractive. He was handsome, intelligent, and obviously found her interesting. (Perhaps he had a fetish for half-demons and thought that her smashing his head into a tree counted as foreplay.) She had to admit, as clichéd as it was, she sometimes found it hard to look away from his eyes. However, there were a couple factors that would jolt her out of her reverie, not the least of which was the fact that those deep, dark eyes were definitely _not_ a vegetarian gold.

There was also the fact that she'd disappear out of his life in a couple weeks, and the last thing she needed was a romantic attachment a universe away.

**10. Unfair**

After taking one look at the half-naked werewolves in their human form, Beast Boy gave up on justice in the world. They turned into _one _animal. He could turn into freakin' _everything_. How could they possibly be more ripped than he was?

**11. Rash**

Robin knew he wasn't stupid. In fact, he'd always prided himself on his cool-headedness—his ability to formulate a feasible plan despite the circumstances and personal emotions crowding into his mind. So how was it that he was seriously considering taking on a vampire alone after finding out about said vampire's frequent perusals of a certain dark-haired demoness?

**12. Legality**

Rosalie had lived—or existed, if you believed what Edward said about vampire souls, or their lack thereof—long enough to know that certain things only came once around. The chance to proposition a cyborg and/or changeling was definitely one of those. Unfortunately, both boys happened to be under the legal age, and while Rosalie was willing to bend the law at certain points, being accused of statutory rape was definitely not something that turned her on.

**13. Teachers and Pupils**

When she wasn't being stalked by Alec—who was getting harder to resist—or spending time with Robin, (was it just her imagination, or was he going out of his way to hang out with her?), she spent hours exchanging information with Carlisle, who was more than happy to learn everything he could about her culture. Unfortunately, he didn't know anything about traveling to different dimensions, but the lesson on vampire weakness and strengths would definitely come in handy.

**14. Man, oh Man**

By now, the whole disappearing in a black hole sequence was old news. They waved their goodbyes, hugged their hugs, and right before they disappeared, Raven felt a cold hand grab her by the waist and soft lips over hers. The last thing she saw of that dimension was Alec's eyes as he gave her a small smile. The last thing she remembered thinking was that perhaps a whirlwind romance wouldn't have been so bad. Then a warm, human hand grabbed hers and she remembered why she hadn't given in.

No fling was worth putting those she loved in danger.


	12. Teen Titans and Veronica Mars

Not sure how to write Zatana-one of the more difficult chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Teen Titans and Veronica Mars<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hmm."<em>

"_Could you be a bit more specific? I couldn't tell if that was a 'good-we'll-get-them-back-by-tomorrow hmmm,' or a 'oops-they're-gone-for-good hmmm."_

_Zatana raised an eyebrow at the pink-haired witch tone. "I was under the impression that you weren't here by choice."_

_Jinx scowled. "I'm not." Her eyes narrowed, "And I don't appreciate being left out or spoken to like a kid. What are you, twenty?"_

"_Try two-hundred seven." Zatana stretched, tossing the book gently onto Raven's bed. She studied Jinx speculatively, noting the way the younger woman refused to look away. "You're very different from Raven."_

_Jinx laughed. "You're telling me that Rae-Rae took bullshit from you?"_

"_She threatened to throw me over the tower." Zatana's voice was amused despite the warning in her eyes, "But you're not Raven. You haven't saved the world from hell and worse. You haven't even been a hero for very long. Don't expect me to take you on as a partner just because you're the only decent magic-wielder the Titans have to offer."_

_Jinx felt her jaw clamp, be resisted the biting reply that was itching to jump out and scratch Zatana's eyes out._

_You guys owe me big time._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**1. Alcohol**

"Man, you guys must have really been _out _of it. Need help finding the freak that got you into those clothes? 'Cause I know someone who can track down anyone." A significant pause. "And I mean anyone."

"Thanks, but we've already got a genius detective. Don't need another."

"…yeah, sure man. Still—you guys need some extra clothes or something? Neptune High's not exactly the safest place for people who like self-expression. Even if it was unintentional self-expression." A low whistle and another look at their costumes. "Man, you guys _really_ need to find better drinking buddies."

**2. Borrow**

"You know, technically this is stealing."

"We'll wash and return the clothes before we disappear. Call it a temporary loan."

"…in other words, we're stealing."

**3. Faulty System**

Raven feels her expectations of the educational administration plummet after the receptionist admits them all as "transfer students" without even checking her files. When they all end up in the same classes—despite obviously being different ages, she feels them drop even more.

When the girl in their history class names George Washington as the founding father of cherry pies, she gives up hope completely.

**4. Tour Guide**

Out of all of them, Cyborg's the only one who's ever been to High School, so naturally, he's the one to introduce them to the various cliques as they move through the cafeteria. Robin's easily a jock, or an "09er," (the nickname they'd quickly found to belong to the filthy rich of Neptune)—but Beast Boy and him would probably fit in better with the more normal-looking groups of friends.

Both Raven and Starfire were attractive and athletic enough to become part of the popular group, but as Cyborg watched Raven's eyes narrow as she stares at the 09er table, he suspects that the dark girl is more ready to tear the clique apart than join them.

**5. Attention**

They attract attention pretty quickly—become officially famous in even less time. Within minutes, Raven is trading sharp, biting comments with a snobby cheerleader with MADISON printed across her tight tank top. The blonde isn't exactly doing well, and Raven soon demolishes her with a couple well-placed barbs.

"That's the first time I've ever seen Madison shut up so fast." The group looked down to see another blonde smiling at them reluctantly, "Welcome to Neptune."

**6. Troubled**

There's more bad blood in Neptune than she's ever encountered elsewhere, and despite the fact that she honestly likes Veronica Mars, the emotion-under-emotion-under-yet-_another_-layer of emotion is really starting to bother her. When Logan Echolls unceremoniously plops down at their table, however, she feels her head implode.

"Just work out your issues and make up!"

**7. Paradox**

She's grateful that Robin stopped her from actually screaming the words, but not exactly pleased that he chose to do it by "accidentally" spilling his drink all over her—and splashing Veronica for good measure. On the other hand, she had an excuse to get rid of the Logan/Veronica migraine. On the other hand, she was forced to borrow a cheerleader's uniform. On the other hand—never mind. There were too many hands already.

**8. Uh oh.**

It's child's play to sneak into the Neptune Grand every night—until Beast Boy decides to go up to the luxury suites and nearly runs into Veronica, who's storming angrily out of what seems to be Duncan's rooms, with Logan right behind her. Luckily, they're so busy arguing that they don't register the sheepish looking green cat that's slinking away.

**9. Power Duo**

Watching as Raven and Kori took down the bully with two well-placed punches, Veronica found herself wondering wistfully what could have happened had she had a partner-in-justice. Then, as Wallace and Mac plop down next to her, she remembers that she already has two.

They may not be physical powerhouses or mental geniuses, but they're her friends, and she loves them.

**10. Uncomfortable**

"Dick's a dick," Raven said, lowering her voice as she made eye-contact with Veronica, "But it's his younger brother I don't trust."

"What, Beaver? He's actually the sweeter of the two."

Raven's eyes darkened. "Those are the ones you have to watch out for."

**11. Frustration**

She can feel things happening—important catalysts that will make and break lives—but knows with a certainty that's deeper than prediction that they won't be around to prevent it. Or help heal it. Watching the way Robin's eyes flicker as he watches her watch the people she's grown to care about, she knows that he feels it too.

**12. Heartbreak**

He'd always thought that superheroes had the worst luck in relationships—a childhood watching Batman struggle with his feelings for both Catwoman and Wonder Woman taught him that—but as Robin helps smuggle Duncan Kane and his baby out of the country, all he can see are Veronica's heartbroken face.

It's a long way to Mexico, so he turns and asks Duncan why he's not taking Veronica with him. He'll never forget the look on the other boy's face when he finally replied. "She's staying because of Logan."

**13. Love**

There's a word in Tameran for the kind of love that consumes—the love that burns with pain and pleasure at the same time. Starfire was raised to believe that this is the purest form of love, and that few are privileged enough to find it. Watching as her new friends struggle with the _bloparng_, she wonders if what she was taught was wrong—whether the pain can ever outweigh the pleasure.

**14. Girl Power**

Weevil worries about V sometimes—the girl's just so damn stupid when it comes to realizing that underneath the taser, pitbull, and snark she's just a tiny, pixie blonde—but he starts relaxing after he catches sight of her new companions. The two girls may be young, but they have wiry muscles that only fighting can produce and a look in their eyes that warn the bad guys away.

**15. Absent**

Jinx's been suspiciously absent ever since they left Ouran, and though at first Raven wonders if the girl's just disappointed they'd left or if something more was happening. Nothing seems to be tampering with her psyche—in fact, everything seems suspiciously under control.

Except—

**16. Awareness**

She can feel it when the universe shifts and the black hole starts to appear. It's enough warning for her to make up and spread the story that they're time in Neptune is over, and they'll be transferring to Ohio. It's enough for them to say good-bye.

Something's definitely happened back in Jump.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"_There." Zatana opened her eyes with satisfaction. She turned around, only to be confronted with a Jinx who was barely managing to hold in her anger. "Something the matter?"_

"_Yes." Jinx said flatly, "You've been sitting there with your eyes closed for five freakin' hours without telling me what's going on. We're fighting a battle here, your highness, and if you don't feel like sharing how you're trying to get Titans West back, get your ass out of this tower so I can get back to work."_

"_I linked Raven's consciousness to the patch of instability that has been shifting her and her friends in and out of universes. She'll be able to sense when they'll disappear now, and hopefully prepare." Zatana ignored the way Jinx was spluttering and stood up, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get some iced tea."_

_Jinx stared after the sorceress as she walked away, eyes narrowed almost to slits. "Enjoy your visit," she muttered, "Because as soon as you stop being the only way to get Rae back, I'm going to kick your ass for talking to me like that."_


End file.
